The Fallen Angles
by XxcoldbeautybvbxX
Summary: The Onyx Rose goes on tour with Black Veil Brides! but little do they know, every member of TOR are Fallen Angles. R&R please! my first fanfic ever! ;
1. Chapter 1

Hey, my name is scarlet, I am 16 years old and I'm lead singer as well as my best friend, practically my sister Demi. Our band is called The Onyx Rose and, as you figured we are a rock band. But what makes us unique is that we are actual fallen angels. I know, crazy huh? The other members of our band are Sylvia *Minnie* on guitar as well as Nyx (Alyssa). Our base guitarist is called death. I would tell you his real name, but he'll get really pissed, it's a secret and our drummers name is phoenix , he doesn't want his name out there either so I can't tell you that there real names are really Anthony and Andrew. Woops ;)

Our band started as a basement band, but we got discovered as we did a small gig in a nightclub downtown…. I remember that day as though it were yesterday…

_Flashback~_

_ Like the brightest star, you shine through!_

_Ashley baby!_

_ You make me feel so alive!_

_ I got purpose once again! _

_ Yea, yea!_

We finished our song and reveled in everyone cheering our band on. We sang one more song and went backstage to back our stuff just as a tall man walked up to us grinning like a fool.

The man had piercing green eyes like mine and a wide smile, showing his large teeth. He was fair skinned as well and pretty well built. Seeing this, I automatically tensed, ready to bring on what ever went down.

"You guys were quite amazing up there!" he said. I relaxed a little bit and took the hand he offered and shook it.

"Thank you." I replied with a genuine smile on my face.

"Your band seems quite promising. I work for a huge record company and I would like to help you become huge! I want to be able to see you guys smile as you see yourselves on the covers of rock magazines all over the world!"

My friends all gasped and smiled at me and Demi nudged me on my ribs, willing me to say yes! I was very happy and this is how we ended up here.

Of course it's never easy to take care of five fallen angles. ;}


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys! I have amazing news and I now know how to make you all HUGE!" Kevin said. Yes that's his name, the guy who discovered us and is now our manager. It's pretty annoying, sometimes he's cool and other times he's just being all overprotective of us and trying to be all father like.

It's really weird because none of us have parents because they were killed up in heaven… to this day I still think it's my fault, but deep down, I know it wasn't. We were all infants so none of us really remember the incident. All we know is that we were outcasts in heaven so we fell down to earth when I was only 12.

We all glared at him because he just woke us up! I glanced at the time 5:45 AM. "I hope this is really big if you have enough balls to wake us up at fucking 6…" I growled. He looked amused at my tone, but didn't push it because he was the same with us. And he knew we were angles and could easily rip him limb from limb if we really wanted to.

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING ON TOUR WITH BLACK VEIL BRIDES!" I stood shocked for a moment and then started screaming and jumping around with the girls while the boys smiled at us. Black veil brides is our favorite band ever! It's going to be so cool to finally get to know them. I'm almost positive this is our face right now: XD

But then a thought hit me. "Guys, what about our wings? We can't hide them for long…." They all looked at me knowingly and then to Kevin. Hiding our wings were painful and we can only bare it for so long.

"I can you your own bus?" he suggested. I nodded and smiled. I'm going to love this tour; I just hope it comes out okay. "Great, get dressed we are going to meet them in about an hour."

Minnie, Demi, Nyx and I were running around trying to pull our outfits together- You know us girls! - While the boys chuckled and took a shower coming out five minutes later with black skinny jeans and a band t-shirt. I sighed and shook my head with a small smile on my lips.

Finally, I pulled out what I was going to wear to meet the boys. It consisted of a strapless red and black lacy corset with my black frilly skirt that had belt buckles on it and fishnets. The outfit collided with a big black bow for my bright red hair and my fingerless fishnet gloves. I also had my leather boots and a leather jacket to complete my look.

I glanced over at Minnie's outfit and saw that it was almost the same but she was wearing her converse and instead of red it was green. And she was going to wear a headband that was the same emerald green as her corset and clashed with her jet black hair and hazel eyes. I looked at her skirt and noticed it was exactly the same so I told her. She changed it to black leather pants which were very sexy on her.

Nyx has out her ripped black skinny jeans and turquoise and black corset. I love it when she wears any kind of blue; it really brings out her electric blue hair and purple eyes. I would love to inform you that all of our appearances are completely natural. I know it's weird, but that's what happens when your born a fallen angle. I have bright red hair and piercing emerald green eyes. Minnie has jet black hair and gold eyes. Death also has gold eyes and black hair because he is Minnie's brother. Phoenix has gold hair and grey eyes that can really freak people out if he tries hard enough. I think it's cool. Demi has black eyes. And I mean coal black, with hot pink hair. She didn't like it so she decided to put black streaks in it. We're pretty epic…. We all have pale skin to enhance our…um… appearances.

Once we took a shower I sat down and started my make-up. I applied a thin line of liquid eyeliner above my eyes with some red eyes shadow. It really made my eyes pop. I put on some blush and was ready to go. I puckered my lip and put on some red colored lip gloss. Minnie applied green eye shadow and black eye liner with pink lip gloss. Nyx has her blue eye shadow and black eye liner with pink lip gloss and Demi has pink and black eye make up with some clear gloss and light blush. Yea, we pretty much dress like this all the time… except when I'm lazy… then I just put on jeans and a band t-shirt wit a little bit of eyeliner and clear gloss. Pretty and simple.

The boys took one look at us and rolled there eyes even though they were smiling. I love them, we were so close I could have even undressed in front of them and they wouldn't think anything of it because we were practically related.

I sighed and mentally prepared ourselves for meeting my favorite band in history….


	3. Chapter 3

_Andy's p.o.v _

"Hi, my name is Kevin. I'm the bands' manager. Nice to meet you." I smiled slightly as he took my hand. He must be used to all the make up and studs, seeing as though he only glanced at our cloths and grinned. I wonder if the band is anything like us.

Last night the boys and I searched them on YouTube and they were really good for a band with two girl lead singers. The best part was, they could scream as well as growl. It was pretty epic. I smiled to myself as I recalled last night.

_Jinxx. Jake, cc and Ashley were next to me as I typed in _**the onyx rose**_ I clicked on the first video. The title of the song was "Gorgeous Nightmare" and I was amazed at the way they can play. They were totally in sync with each other. Then the singers began and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Once they started screaming I couldn't help but move my head to the beat. They were so good and very catchy. I heard Jinxx, Jake and Ashley sigh as the guitar solo came on. I glanced at them and almost laughed. They were focused on the music. CC was absolutely entertained keeping an eye on the drummer in the back. _

_ When they video search was finished, we decided to Google pictures of them. I smiled at how photogenic they were. I almost laughed as I saw one of Scarlet kissing her little pet Chihuahua who was named Killer. They looked like a huge family as I saw a picture of Scarlet on Death's back (I tried to search his and Phoenix's name, but nothing came up…) with Pixie and Killer (the dogs) in the back ground, while they were laughing being sprayed with silly string from everyone else. _

_ After searching them up and realizing they seemed pretty fun, I called john back and told him to get the buses ready, we were going on tour wit The Onyx Rose. I hope this will be fun; I would love to get to know them more._

I sighed as the elevator opened and out came Scarlet first. She was beautiful. I know I shouldn't' think this, seeing as though I'm still with Juliet, but I couldn't help it. I heard Ashley whistle softly as she stepped out followed by Demi, Minnie, Nyx, Death, and then Phoenix. I took in their style and noticed the similarities between us; Lots of studs and leather. Except of course the girls had on corsets and bows and the works. Their looks were exotic as I noted their hair and eye colors. I'll have to ask them where they got their contacts because they looked so real. I know I don't need them, almost all of my fans say I have gorgeous eyes. I hadn't realized that Scarlet and Demi introduced themselves to me and were holding their arms out to shake my hand. I smiled and shook Demi's hand first.

And, as I shook Scarlet's hand, I felt electricity practically run through our touch and right through my body. I pulled my hand away as though it burned me and noticed the hurt flicker through her eyes. But none the less she smiled and introduced her self to everyone else. I sighed and continued meeting and chatting with the rest of the band members. I can already tell that Ashley likes her as well as Jake. Jinxx is really loyal to Sammi Doll. And CC see's every girl that's not older than 22 as a little sister, that's pretty much what I see in his eyes already. I can definitely tell they are going to be fast friends.


	4. Chapter 4

_Scarlet's p.o.v_

After a while of chatting, we got to know a lot of each other, but I was getting bored. There's something burning in my head though…. Why did Andy pull away from my hand so quickly as though he didn't want to touch me? Demi noticed it and constantly glanced over at me and smiled sincerely. I didn't have a problem if he didn't like me or not because, honestly, I'm not one to care about it. "Hey guys, do you like, wanna do something besides sit in my room. It seems a little boring." I sighed with a sheepish smile, making Nyx laugh.

"We can go to the mall?" Skye suggested. They all nodded and I smiled gratefully at Skye.

Everyone pilled into the three cars while I took my motorcycle. I loved my baby and it's going to be hard leaving it behind for this tour. Andy raised his eyebrows in amusement as I walked it out. I heard Ash laugh and looked over at me. "Is that for you?" he said with sarcasm.

I raised my left brow, seeing as though it was the only one I could raise, and smiled, "What? You don't believe a girl can ride or something?" I said as I zipped up my leather jacket and put on my leather gloves to keep the wind from biting into my flesh. Today was pretty windy out, but I'm really addicted to the adrenalin that I get from speeding in my bike. My bike was black with deep purple flames on it. And from the depths of the flames were a pair of glowing, neon green eyes. He laughed and sat on the front seat of Demi's black focus and smiled at her. She blushed as she started the car. These boys might end up driving some of my girl's crazy, I thought as I saw Nyx sneaking glancing at Jake a couple of times.

They all laughed and pointed at me as they took off first, going really fast. But the girls didn't. They knew me. Within seconds I was passing them, my taillights soaring behind me, making me look like a giant red butterfly, and glanced over my shoulder at them. I smiled slyly, knowing I looked dangerous and sexy. Andy caught my eye and I barely had enough time as I turned back around and almost collided with a car. But, being slick, I managed to curve right around the small Honda and skidded to a stop next to Andy's car. I sighed as he brought down the window. "Are you okay!?" I turned around and looked at Death in his car to my right.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" I replied nonchalantly. He sighed in relief and I heard about three other people do the same. We kept going until we reached the mall about a mile later. I hopped of my butterfly and took off my gloves and unzipped my jacket as I waited for everyone to get out of the cars.

We walked in shoulder to shoulder making everyone turn to see the "emo" kids that invaded their oh-so-preppy mall. I sighed as we walked into Hot Topic. God I loved this store. I walked over and looked at the cloths. I smiled as I spotted some ripped up leather pants and found it in my size. It had chains that hung from the belt loops and I absolutely loved it. But I didn't know what shirt to get with it, so, I walked over to CC and basically dragged him to the cloths section with me. "CC, I don't know what shirt to get with these pants…. Can you help me?" I asked. He looked at me and then the pants and then left. WTF! Ugh, fine! I don't need him any ways! I searched until I couldn't anymore. I almost came up until CC came back with a black and silverish gray corset. The lace crossed each other and it had frills and lace on the top area for the cleavage. I noticed the chains that crossed each other going down the back and almost cried. It was perfect. "Where did you find this?" I whispered as I took the corset away from him. He smiled, glad I liked it.

"The back; apparently they have a lot of stuff they've been keeping to themselves." He replied with a slick smile as he held up a black veil brides ring that I never before saw in my life. Huh….

Everyone bought what we wanted. After I got the outfit I bought some more ripped and fishnet leggings, some more accessories, A Falling in reverse shirt and an Escape the fate shirt. I was eyeing the blood on the dance floor shirt, but I decided to get the batman hoodie.

As we walked outside, we made a fast decision to go to the food court because Jake wanted pizza. Um…okay? When we got there, we found some pretty decent seats and headed up in line, I ordered a mint chocolate chip ice cream and so did Andy. I smiled at him and walked back to my seat where I ate. Andy was across from me and Ashley was next to him, CC was next to me and was telling a funny story of how Andy reacted after he broke his ribs in the fall and the band wasn't even sure if they should keep playing or not so it was pretty weird. I laughed at how confused they must have been on stage and cracked up at the face Ashley managed to pull. Nyx was busy texting Kyle, her ex boyfriend. Uh huh, sure girl. Demi and Skye were so engrossed in a conversation about the "hot boy sitting two tables away from us"

Jake was busy sucking up his pizza like a vacuum and Jinxx, Death, and Phoenix seemed to have disappeared. I sat there wondering where they could've gone and didn't notice that Andy was talking to me… "Scarlet….Scar…SCARLET!"

"Huh?! Oh sorry! What's up?" I said… god, he freaking scared me.

"I was just saying that I can't wait till tomorrow. Are you guys going to be in the same bus as us?" the conversation dyed low as the boys waited for my answer and my girls were just staring.

"Sorry, no Kevin is getting us our own bus" I finally said. The boys pouted and I heard Ashley mumble a few things talking about how he thought he was going to have some form of entertainment on the bus. I shot him a glare but he didn't catch it.

"Why?" asked Jake. He asked the question we couldn't answer. Only Kevin knew what we were and what we were capable of doing. Kevin found out by trying to sneak up on us when we were stretching our wings in the dressing room just chatting about our show. We had to knock him out and drag him to our hotel to explain everything to him.

I remembered his reaction perfectly which caused me to laugh out loud. Everyone gave me a WTF look which just made me laugh harder. You know, that awkward moment when you laugh out loud to your own memory and everyone just stares at you like this: o.0… love it XD

"We can't be on your bus because these girls are too crazy and only we can bare with them." It was Death who spoke, reappearing with Phoenix and Jinxx by his side.

"Where were you guys!?" I asked standing up. They had me worried. I don't like not knowing where my "brothers" are. It sets a bad feeling in my stomach, us fallen angels, we watch each others backs.

"The restroom."

"For forty minutes?"

"Okay fine! We went to Spencer's" Death said as he pulled out four bags from behind his back. "We got a gift for everyone. And a little something for the party we are throwing tonight before we go on tour!" he said with a wink in our direction.

The table erupted in smiles and exclamations. TOR is real hard party animals, and apparently so is BVB. I smiled wondering what it was that they bought.


	5. Chapter 5

I gasped as a sharp pain seared down my back and run across my shoulders. My wings. They need to be stretched. But I can't do it here, or even in the restroom. They're too big. I mean obviously they need to be, they're meant for lifting a body in the air.

Skye and Phoenix glanced at me and I nodded. From the corner of my eye I saw Andy look at me. I guess he noticed the gasp.

Skye spoke up "Hey guys, we should start heading back, it's almost 8:00 and we do want to be able to have fun right?" the boys nodded and I smiled at Skye gratefully. This girl. Demi looked at me and I guess she saw the pain in my eyes because she nodded in understanding.

"Hey Scar, you okay?" it was CC. he had concern in his eyes that made me know right away I can trust this dude.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I replied. He just shrugged and smiled, walking ahead with the rest of them. We all tried guessing what it was that the boys bought at Spencer's, but none of us got it. They said that we had to wait until the "party" which really is just a get together in one of our places and get drunk and chill while having a blast with incredibly loud music.

The boys and my girls piled up in there cars while I started my bike. But before that, I checked it. Made sure there were no scratches and the works. No one has respect for motorcycles out here in Florida. There are way too many bike accidents and it hurts me inside when ever I hear of one on the news.

I hopped on my bike and rode the way home. It rained and the pavement was slick, causing me to swerve a little, but not too much as to get noticed. My heart was beating fast the whole time. But I liked it. I suppose you can say I'm addicted to adrenaline and danger. It reminds me of the first year I was down here on Earth…

I was walking back to the small apartment I shared with my family aka my band. It was dark and I decided to take a shortcut through the ally that was two blocks away from home, I just wanted to get there as soon as possible. It's not that great walking around after dark when you're this small twelve year old girl. My wings were hidden as I walked through the streets and turned into the ally. The scene was eerie and the only sound you can hear was the gravel crunching beneath my converse. Then, I heard the door from the side of the wall open and out came two drunken men. Of course. Completely cliché. I tried to mind my business but one of them saw me looking over there and called out to me. "Hey little lady, watcha doin around here?" he slurred. I picked up my pace but they pursued me and pushed me against the wall. I heard my head hit the brick wall that they had me up against. "When I talk to you, you answer." the man growled. He began to feel me up. Making me uncomfortable. That's when my angle side came out. I opened my wings as far as they can go, making them look menacing and pushed the guys up against the wall with the force of five grown men. They looked at me, completely taken by surprise.

"Oh come on, you didn't expect to actually get away with the stupid things you were doing, right?" my voice was childish, yet it was so evil. I smiled, revealing my fangs. They glistened in the soft light that came from the doorway farther down. That's when they cracked. They freaked out begging god to help them and that they'll never do anything bad ever again.

That's when I realized that I have power. I am better than all these humans. It may sound bad and I probably sound like a bitch, but it's true. I can use my powers for good. Or for evil. Seeing as though all of heaven portrayed me and my family as outcasts. Portrayed me as evil….

Back to the present! I parked my bike in the garage and waited for the others to arrive. I was so caught up in my memories that I didn't realize that I passed them and kept going at my pace. When they arrived they all looked at me like WTF? YOU LEFT US! "Scar, are you okay?" Death asked. I nodded and smiled saying sorry about taking off.

Today has been full of memories-I woke up from a dream of how my family got executed up in heaven- and I have no clue why….


	6. AN

**_Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I abandoned this story. I really didn't want to its just that I didn't have any reviews for the first couple months and it rinsed away my spark. So pplllleeeaaassseee review and keep giving me ideas and what not so I can continue with this story. J thanks guys I love ya!_**


	7. Chapter 6

I unlocked the house and everyone made themselves comfortable in the living room as I went into the kitchen and got everyone a soda. They took it gratefully and chugged it down. I guess walking around the mall all day made everyone thirsty.

The pain in my back started again and I looked up at Demi, who was also grimacing in pain. "Hey guys! Can I talk to you in my room?" I addressed this to my band while shooting an apologetic look towards bvb. They smiled and walked upstairs behind me. "What's up?" asked Phoenix as shut my room door. "My wings are bothering me. I need to stretch. Are yours not bothering you?" he nodded and everyone went to a corner to stretch there wings. I sighed as I took in the breath taking colors and designs on every wing.

My wings were black. They all were since we…um...fell…. I remember when I had bright white wings. They had intricate pink and gold pattern in the feather; I had the prettiest wings in school. But now they're black with a red and silver patter that swirls in the same intricate design as before, there's also red that outlines the border in a thick line and a very faint thin line of silver. I embraced it the first year and never want those preppy pink things again. My wings also had chains that I wove into them, it was painful. Like getting a piercing but it healed and I'm glad. I made them unique. I consider my wings precious; they are a part of me that I never want to loose. The black feathers showed rainbow colors in the light. Making my chains and red and silver design show even brighter.

I looked at Death's wings and observed them. The black also showed the rainbow colors in the light. He had a gold design that makes it look lie electricity taking up his wings. Its epic. He also has thin, black strips, but you can only see it when it goes through the gold pattern. Making it look like separate lightning bolts.

I took in Phoenix's wings and reveled in the way his gold and gray designs are only on the outside the border in a thick line of gold with a thinner gray line on the inside. It looks amazing I often find myself touching the border of his wings when we are all just chilling. The texture of our wings can beat even the softest of materials. Even silk cannot compare to the smoothness and softness of our wings.

Next I took in Demi's wings. They never fail to impress me. The hot pink surrounds the border and shoots out in certain places making the design appear jagged and dangerous. The silver outlines it all and she wove in chains along the top edges so they hang along the sides.

Then I looked over at Skye's wings. The gold in it swirls around in an intricate patters framed by a shiny emerald green. Its breath taking. She pierced her wings as well. There are silver studs all along the side border. Piercing our wings hurt so bad. They are more sensitive than the cartilages of your ears.

Last but not least are Nyx's wings. I think they are the prettiest but everyone insists mines are. Whatever. Her wings never fail to amaze me. There black, but that just brings out the bright purple and shocking electric blue that is on it. The frame it bordered by a thick line of electric blue and a thinner line of purple, like mine. In it the blue creates a design of electricity that goes across the wing while the purple spirals around it, making it seem less dangerous. I caught her eye and she smiled at me. I laughed and ruffled my wings a bit making a soft breeze in the room. Everyone smiled. For some reason we were all pretty tense while stretching or wings.


	8. Chapter 7

I sighed as I hid my wings again, they followed my example grimacing a little but we know the pain will fade and it wont bother us for a little while longer. I opened the door quietly and crept into the hallway, trying to eavesdrop on the boy's discussion, "….she's hot though dude!" I heard Ashley exclaim.

"Yeah, Demi is pretty Ash, but Nyx for sure is just down right gorgeous!" Jake said. Nyx and Demi both blushed and I laughed quietly at them.

"But…did you see Skye? She had me star struck the whole time. She looks pretty and exotic. I hope it wasn't too obvious when I kept looking at her…." It was CC….aww! He sounded so adorable when he said it. I looked over at Skye and she unhooked herself from the banister that we were all chilling on above the guys and walked into the room, I followed just in time to see her jump onto her bed, shove her face into the pillow and fangirl scream while I laughed my ass off. She's had a crush on CC even before he knew she existed. Finally we walked back outside hearing how the guys thought that Phoenix and Death were cool as fuck.

No one mentioned me though…it kind of got to me.

"So Andy, I saw how you looked at her! You like Scarlet don't you?" Jinxx asked with a sly smile. From above him I can see Andy's ears get red and I knew he was blushing. I leaned over a little more to hear his answer. "What!? What makes you say that!? I-I don't like her! Hehe, what are you trying to get at!? Wait, how did I look at her? Did she catch it? I mean Scarlet is amazing and very pretty, but I have Juliet…right?" I almost blew my cover; I had to run to the room in order to laugh. He kept rambling on and on I couldn't help it. Once I finished my laughing fit I opened the dogs cage, letting killer and pixie out. Of course pixie starting barking at everyone, she does that to all of our guests. We walked back downstairs and smiled at the guys.

I threw myself down next to Andy. "Just pet her, all she wants is attention." I said. He nodded and started playing with pixie and killer. "That's pixie. She's pregnant." I said pointing to pixie, who now moved onto Jinxx, her next victim. "And that's killer. Everyone loves him; he's very playful and is never rude to anyone." I said pointing to killer who is sitting on CC's lap trying to lick his face. I smiled at my two babies. Pixies done with her fit and Ash is petting her swollen belly. She gets bigger and bigger every day. Then I went back to my room and got out onyx, my ball python and brought him downstairs. He's almost full grown, making him about four feet and pretty big. He automatically curled around my arms and shoulders as I walked downstairs with him. The boys all pretty much freaked out as I sat back down with him. "And this is my other baby. His name is Onyx." I cooed out kissing the snakes nose. Then I put him on the floor. "I know you guys must be wondering how a snake like him is living in he same house as two Chihuahuas. Well, they were raised together and never had a problem." I said with a smile. Killer jumped off of CC's lap and sniffed Onyx. Then licked him and kept going on his way over to Andy, jumping on his lap and licking him too. I smiled and pet killer's head.

I heard Jinxx scream and looked up to see Onyx slithering his way up his leg and onto his arm. "Just relax. He's awesome but he'll get scared when you are tense and start to panic as well….and I don't think you want to see a snake panic. He'll start squeezing you pretty tight." I advised. I saw Jinxx force him self to relax and begin touching Onyx. He curled around Jinxx's arm for heat, rested his head on his shoulder by his neck, and fell asleep. I smiled as Jinxx pulled some of his hair forward covering the snake with more heat. "He likes you." I said with a smile. Jinxx glanced at me and smiled too. I got up to walk the dogs and Andy followed. I smiled to myself and we walked out to the crisp cool air. We live next to the forest and its dark out now. The dogs went into the forest to do there thing while I stood gazing at the stars with Andy beside me.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, I can feel his eyes searching my face for some kind of emotion.

In reality I'm thinking about how I want to fly so bad. To just soar through the clouds that covers the moon slightly. So I say the truth. "I want to fly. To be able to go through those clouds and try to touch a star." I say with a smile "Wouldn't it be nice to be able to fly?" I asked, turning towards him with a smile. He looked at me and smiled "Yeah, it would. You would be able to be free. And feel superior." That's exactly the way it feels to me. Free.


	9. Chapter 8

We stood there in comfortable silence for about five minutes before Andy broke it. Well, I guess only I found it comfy… "So how did you and your band meet?" I kneeled down to pet killers head and I peered up at him though my lashes. "we were raised together so when our parents died we sort of just stuck to one another." I explained quietly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I shrugged, not liking that any one shows there sympathy for my families death, but somehow I found myself accepting his pity. "We try to move past it." Impossible.

I sighed, getting up and taking the scenery in. I loved coming out here in the night even if it's just to look at the tall evergreen trees that casts shadows across our back lawn. The cool breeze of night ruffled my bangs as I tilted my head up to gaze upon the bright moon. The huge silver orb blocks out every star surrounding it, you just can't help but notice its presence and cherish the way it brings light to even our darkest days.

Looking up at Andy once again I chuckled darkly narrowing my eyes at him with a sly smile. He casted me a sidelong glance, "Um...Scar?" I grinned, not looking evil at all and pressed my hand to his chest. Leaning in oh so slowly, taking note of the Goosebumps raising the hairs on his arms, I whispered into his ear. "You're it."

I bolted into the forest, killer chasing after me. I heard his laughter before he came running after me. I quickened my pace, knowing that with those gazelle legs he would easily catch up to me. I know a can always use my powers, but I feel as though it would be fun to lose for once. My breath heightened and I could feel my heart racing for more than one reason. The cold wind whipped at my hair as I ran thru the trees. I heard his footsteps close behind and faintly I caught his scent getting stronger in the air around me.

Making a bee line towards a large tree to my right I climbed to the first branch I knew he wouldn't see me on, but can also hold my weight. Staying still I tried to make my breath even before I gave myself up. He was close, real close but I couldn't see him….there, he came into view as quiet as a stampede of elephants. I almost started laughing right then and there but I wanted to scare him. If he would just take a couple more steps….. "Scarlet?" he breathed. Taking the last three remaining I needed, I pounced on him from my hiding spot above.

He let out a surprised yelp as my weight landed on him and we began the process of falling. I made sure we descended upon the ground softly, didn't need any bones broken before the big tour. We tumbled down the small hill into a bed of moon flowers.

I looked up, my face the deep crimson color of the night bloom water lilies in the pond to my left. To say our position was awkward was an understatement. In fact it was completely cliché. Andrew was straddling my waist and was staring deep into my eyes. Which I didn't mind, it gave me an excuse to study his unusual bright blue orbs without being called a creeper for staring…

If I wasn't such an observant person I would have never notice how his face was flushed -both from running and our current events- and how his lips were parted slightly. God those lips….. I let my eyes linger on that perfectly sculpted mouth, finally realizing that they were getting closer. Oh dear lord. My breathing hitched as he continued his course, the world around us faded and turned into this gray haze. What the hell is this?

But I didn't have time to even process what was going on before I heard a loud voice calling our names in the stillness of the night. Demi, what perfect timing she has, I thought grimly as Andy pulled away…. Really!? You were like an inch from my lips….

ere...


End file.
